


Teeth

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Possessive Klaus, Quote Inspired, Smut, Teeth, it's not that dirty, not explicit, okay smutish, so calm down, well kinda dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all love is gentle... And for someone in love with a vampire you know that better than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

_Not all love is gentle._

Your mask hides your face and casts deep shadows over your eyes as you scurry down the street dodging the groups of drunk partiers. Mardi Gras is a magical time that brings the city alive in a spectacular catastrophe and you revel in it. The music is so loud all over that you can feel the bass in your bones and a steady stream of melodies float around your head. Each step you take makes the bruises that are scattered across your body ache in a delicious way. Your heart pounds and your breath comes out in quick pants. As you push past people beads of sweat drip down your face behind your mask that has swirls of golden around the eyes and golden lips that hold just a tinge of a smile to them. As you round another corner your gaze darts in every direction as you search for your pursuer. 

A real smile curls your lips as you near your destination without any sign of capture in sight. Seconds from being safely within the halls of the courtyard you fell arms wrap around your waist from behind tight enough to leave more bruises as they lift you from the ground and being to drag you away. There is nothing gentle as he carries you away from the safety of the manor and back through the crowded streets. 

“I’m afraid you just weren’t quick enough this time, my love.” His voice is taunting and rough as he whispers in your ear and even though you can’t see his face you can hear the smirk in his words.

A sigh falls from your lips unbidden, “Fine. You win.”

“I always win,” he replies as he hoists you over his shoulder so he can speed away at a vampire pace. As you land with a soft huff on his shoulder your hair falls out of its elaborate up-do and topples down knocking the mask from your face. You have a split second to watch as it lies there among the dirt and trash before it is trampled by a sea of people then the world shifts.

_Sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive._

He presses you against the wall with little care that the sharp edges of the brick are cutting into your bare skin exposed by the backless shirt you’re wearing. The alley is dark and dank and smells of piss but he has you trapped against the rough service with his arms on either side of your head.

“Who was he?” his voice is deceptively soft as he cages you in.

Your body shakes with adrenaline from the sudden change in scenery that just occurred. It takes you a moment to register his words and even when you do the question is still confusing. Who could he mean? The man with the wandering hands who slapped your ass? Or is he talking about the adorable frat boy who wanted your number? A night spent playing cat in mouse with him leaves you constantly at the mercy of other predators who don’t realize that you belong to a monster more dangerous than they could ever comprehend. 

“Who?” you cock your head and give him an innocent smile. Sometimes it is easier to let him snap then try to have him be calm. 

His eyes flash and he grabs your legs and lifts you so that your legs are wrapped around his hips and can press his pelvis intimately against yours. A feral grin adorns his face as he takes your wrists in one and pins them above your head. His other cups your jaw and tilts your head so that your lips are mere millimeters from yours. “You belong to me.”

The words are not unfamiliar nor is the sentiment behind it. Even when your relationship was barely defined and in the cusps of youth he was still possessive of you. Dominating your time and selfishly taking you from others. At first you had struggled and pushed back but soon enough you learned that in giving in you got what you want. The tighter you held on to him the more relaxed he became about hold on you. It was a delicate balance… A tenuous game, but you played it better than anyone. 

Your lips form a small, almost smile. “I belong to you.”

_Sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all._

He’s not gentle as he rips off your clothing. Every tear is fevered and frenzied as he divests you of your dress by shredding the loose sleeves and baring your naked torso to his hungry gaze. Though he is no longer holding your wrists pinned you still keep them in place as he shreds the side of your skirt so that it lays discarded on the ground no longer wearable. Soon enough your underwear follows so no barriers will separate you from him. His hands wander over your skin with an urgency that is driven as much by the need for reassurance as it is the need for your body. 

You tilt your head back and moan as he drags his hands up your rib cage to cup your breasts as he gropes them roughly. Somehow you don’t notice as your hands drift down so you can grasp his shoulders and ground yourself. As he plays your body with ease you dig your nails into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

There is nothing soft or gentle about what happens he gets like this. You give as much as you take and for every bruise he gives you make sure he’ll have one to match. Each thrust of his hips has you grinding yours with him. He growls and groans as you moan and hiss. It’s passionate, wild, and unstoppable. 

As he kisses down your neck you know what is going to happen. You tilt your head to the side and embrace it. 

After all, this is passion. This is wildness. This is the unstoppable truth of love.

_And sometimes it feels like teeth._


End file.
